Blending With Rain
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: With Xion now gone and her warning in his head, Roxas sets out in search of the one person who can answer his questions...his somebody. But in the process he encounters and sets free his true emotions toward Axel who will never see him the same way.


_Anywho I do know I should be writing something other than one-shots but they're just too damned cute. I was trying to do Trig. homework when I heard the song Come Back To Me by David Cook. That's when the lightbulb went off. Hopes yall like it because since tomorrow is indeed Friday I have many a tests especially in; history, chem, french, english. So I'll most likely be able to update something!!! YAY!!! lol but i'll let yall know that i **am** working on Realm of Sorrow and Invisible Love...I just...fall asleep. :)_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Blending with Rain  
**_An AkuRoku One-Shot_  


* * *

I keep walking resolutely down the street. "No one would miss me." I mutter back to my red head friend. Hearing Axel's silence I spare him no time to reply.

It's bad enough that I lost Xion to his Organization, I'm not losing Axel and…I'm not losing myself. I chuckle bitterly at my thought. As if I could lose **him**…my somebody. As I round another corner I glance up.

_I'm only a little farther away from Memory Skyscraper. I need to hurry even though I know that Axel won't rat on me._

Raindrops splash onto my face and I close my eyes with memories flashing behind the lids.

_**I hold Xion in my arms. She's saying something to me. My brain registers it. I won't let the Organization win…I won't let Xemnas win. Number Fourteen, a replica of mixed memories from two different people, fades into me. As I absorb her she smiles, happy for some unknown reason.**_

After that I discovered that I could dual wield my Keyblades. I didn't tell anyone though, not even Axel. One can never be too cautious these days. If anyone found out, they would defiantly tell the Superior…Xemnas.

Okay maybe not everyone. Demyx wouldn't care too much and Axel's my friend.

Heaving a deep sigh I snap my eyes open. I go to step forward when a portal opens and the one and only strides out. I gaze into grassy green eyes as if in a trance.

"Axel what are you doing here?"

"I would miss you Roxas?"

"W-What do you mean?" Axel's arms wrap around my waist as he pulls us close together, thus eliminating any distance between us. "What are you doing?"

"Making a fool out of myself, what else?"

I quirk an eyebrow but I don't get a chance to question him further. Axel lifts me up and pushes his lips to mine. The kiss leaves me breathless as we stare at each other. Rain drips off his hair and falls parallel to the reverse purple teardrops under his hypnotizing emerald orbs. Passion and devotion radiates off of him and seeps into me.

Axel cups my cheek in his hand. "Please change your mind Roxas? I beg you to change it! Just…I'll protect you the best I can. I'll take you where you need to go. Anything…just please Roxas…?"

"Why don't you leave with me?"

His face twists in pain. "We won't stand a chance. Go alone Roxas…while I keep them stalled as long as I can…stay safe little buddy."

"Thank you so much Axel."

"I'll be waiting for you to come back the second you find yourself."

I smile and peck his lips, "I won't be long."

Breaking loose from him I dash down the wet streets. Slowly to a walk I pull my hood up. I tilt my head up and catch sight of someone on top of the enormous building. As I gaze up at the lunar haired teen my gut tells me to turn and run.

I can't see his eyes since they're covered by a single black ribbon. His bangs hang in his face and drip water down soaking into the cloth. The sharp piercing wind snaps his Organization 13 cloak around his body as he turns his face down to me.

I feel as though if I go forward I'll never see Axel again. This enigmatic boy seems all too familiar to me. I have to know more. But this is why I can't go back till I find **him**, I know he knows about **him**.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I cringe and struggle but the grip never loosens. The transformed Riku…he knows the one I need to get to…it's a fact now. However, as my body slams into the cold and soaking ground I feel hot tears pricking at the corners of my eyes. While the concussion gradually begins to take effect I let a single thought pass through my mind…hopefully I'll remember it. Then again maybe **he** will? I hope he does because I sure won't.

_I swear I'll go back to Axel…even if he doesn't know that it's really me inside. I will go to him because I would have…found myself._


End file.
